1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to X-ray apparatuses, and more particularly to a three-dimensional image constructing method using an X-ray apparatus that is used to construct a three-dimensional image from X-ray images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram explaining a conventional X-ray apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional X-ray apparatus is comprised of an X-ray irradiator 10 for irradiating X-rays and an X-ray detector 20 for detecting X-rays having been transmitted through a subject 30. The X-ray irradiator 10 is operated in conjunction with the X-ray detector 20. That is, as the X-ray irradiator 10 irradiates X-rays to the subject 30 while being rotated, the X-ray detector 20 detects X-rays having been transmitted through the subject 30 while being rotated in conjunction with the X-ray irradiator 10.
FIG. 2 is a view showing the photographing operation of the conventional X-ray apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 2, while being rotated along a first circular orbit, the X-ray irradiator 10 irradiates X-rays to the subject 30 at positions A, B, C and D positioned on the first circular orbit. At this time, the X-ray detector 20 is rotated in conjunction with the X-ray irradiator 10 along a second circular orbit having the same central axis as the first circular orbit along which the X-ray detector 20 is rotated. Accordingly, the X-ray detector 20 detects X-rays having been transmitted through the subject 30 at positions Axe2x80x2, Bxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x2 and Dxe2x80x2 positioned on the second circular orbit. Images detected by the X-ray detector 20 at the positions Axe2x80x2, Bxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x2 and Dxe2x80x2 are illustrated in FIG. 2.
Thereafter, the conventional X-ray apparatus constructs a target image 40 of a cross section, that is, a desired focal plane 32 by overlapping a plurality of slant transmission images obtained by detecting the X-rays having been transmitted through the subject 30 at positions Axe2x80x2, Bxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x2 and Dxe2x80x2 and a vertical transmission image E.
However, in the conventional X-ray apparatus, a tomogram of a focal plane can be obtained, but there is a problem that it is difficult to obtain a three-dimensional image of a subject. Additionally, the tomogram is obtained while an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray detector are moved in conjunction with each other, so there occur problems that a long period of time is required to obtain the tomogram and the precision of the apparatus is deteriorated.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional image constructing method using an X-ray apparatus, which is capable of constructing a three-dimensional image from X-ray images.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a three-dimensional image constructing method using an X-ray apparatus, comprising: a setting step of setting a construction space of a subject and information for the construction space; an image obtaining step of obtaining a plurality of transmission images of the subject; an image processing step of calculating data of the construction space on the basis of the information for the construction space set at the setting step and the transmission images obtained at the image obtaining step; and a constructing step of constructing the construction space on the basis of the data calculated at the image processing step.